Cayde-6 (GVfanb)
Cayde-6, "the Gunslinger" '''is an EXO mercenary who originally retired years ago from field work. He soon found himself reluctantly taking in Gunvolt as a mentee in perfecting his marksmanship skills and later forming the Resistance strike force. Personality Laidback, carefree, down-to-earth, and adventurous are the best words to describe Cayde-6. Though he often appears lazy or disinterested with his duties, he actually takes any given job or role very seriously. Though his carefree attitude and playing loose with the rules often annoys, if not aggravates, his fellow teammates, his loyalty to them proves otherwise as he would support them and lay down his life for them. In the rare moments when Cayde is serious, is when the situation is truly dire or severe. History Most of Cayde's past prior to becoming an EXO remains shrouded in mystery, and he often prefers to keep it that way. It is confirmed, though, that he was still married and can be implied that he worked as a gunman beforehand. Cayde was originally a candidate for the EXO project at Gargantua, having been forced into it as payment for a past debt. Though one of their more successful subjects, he was deemed too reckless in nature and was thus assigned to security for the company. However, Cayde longed for freedom once again, and so he abandoned his place at Gargantua only to reappear as a freelance mercenary, earning an infamous reputation for his marksmanship and playing loose with the rules. The last mission he undertook was a governmental assignment to quell a rising Adept terrorist group, in exchange for medical treatment for his wife. However, despite his success completing the mission, his employers failed to follow through with their promises, resulting in the death of Cayde's wife and Cayde losing faith in society and authoritative powers. He ultimately retires from his line of work as a mercenary to settle down in an abandoned cabin on the outskirts of civilization. Though he struggled with maintaining his rundown home, Cayde enjoyed his quiet life away from society. Until, however, two Adept youths, Gunvolt and Xiao Wu, sought for his help in training Gunvolt. At first, Cayde showed no interest in helping them, but was soon coaxed, and somewhat forced, to agree to be GV's mentor in marksmanship. Though his methods were unorthodox and not conventional, Cayde took his role very seriously and helped GV to fully master his skills and precision with the pistol. He even bonded with the youths, socializing, playing games, and telling them stories during their downtime. However, their time of peace and training came to an end after a visit from Zeno, who had been tracking GV down. He came to warn them of the impending threat posed by the Kazanari Agency and had intel of an operation to raid the Los Alamos National Laboratory. Cayde happened to know about Fudo, having had a bad experience with the sentinel in the past, and knew what he was capable of and willing to do to get what he wanted. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Cayde agreed to join Gunvolt, Xiao, and Zeno, leaving behind his quiet life of retirement and traveling with them to the United States. Upon arriving in the States, Cayde suggested they seek the help of two of his old colleagues, Franco and Banshee-44, to supply them with weapons and security data for the mission at hand. Abilities Cayde-6 did not earn the title "Gunslinger" mainly because he always carried a sidearm. For an experimental EXO, Cayde showed remarkable accuracy and marksmanship with a pistol and gun. He was skilled in performing many trick shots both recreationally and in battle with his trusted sidearm, the '''Ace of Spades. Along with a pistol, Cayde also carried a load out of other equipment that helped him in combat, such as a grappling hook, trip wire grenades, and extra ammo. Cayde is one of the rare few chosen by Gargantua to have his mechanical body augmented for combat with the Solar Boost; a mode that enhances the physical strength, maneuverability, and five senses of an EXO and gives off a fiery yellow glow. This mode often gives Cayde the edge he needs in battle, but he prefers to use it only as a last resort as his "trump card." Aside from just gunslinging, Cayde was secretly musically talented, especially on the acoustic guitar. However, he stopped playing and singing after the death of his wife. References * Official Wiki: https://www.destinypedia.com/Cayde-6 Category:Male Characters Category:GVfanb